1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact fluorescent lampholder (CFLH in short), particularly to one including a holder body for a compact fluorescent lamp (CFL) to be assembled thereon and a fundamental base for connecting an electric source. The holder body and the fundamental base can be threadably combined together for making electric connection and turned reversely to be separated from each other. Therefore, when the holder body is separated from the fundamental base, a CFL can be conveniently installed on the holder body and then they are threadably combined together again, quite convenient in carrying out installing work of a CFL.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional CFLH includes a holder body fixedly assembled at a certain location, such as a decorated ceiling or the like. To install a CFL on the holder body, a user has to hold the pin lamp and have its pins aligned to the insert holes of the holder body and then carefully inserted them therein. The conventional CFLH is mostly fixed firmly at comparatively high locations; therefore, when a CFL is to be installed or replaced, a user always cannot do without a chair or a ladder and has to raise both his hands, with one hand holding the wall for preventing tumbling down and the other hand holding the CFL and installing it on the holder body. Since the conventional CFLH is designed with an inseparable structure, after the CFLH is fixed in position, it is impossible to take parts off its structure or lower its position, thus increasing difficulty in installing a CFL on the CFLH because the CFL must be adjusted to the height and the position of the insert holes of the holder body.